


Your Face is a Flurry of Stars

by Dear_INKie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Boys Kissing, Couch Cuddles, Dorks in Love, Fluff and Humor, Hawaiian Hunk (Voltron), Korean Keith (Voltron), Latino Lance (Voltron), M/M, Mostly Crack, Pick-Up Lines, Romance, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Space Mom Allura (Voltron), Suggestive Themes, sort of textfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-08-09 13:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7803049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dear_INKie/pseuds/Dear_INKie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(This is my first fic on AO3 and contribution to the fandom so...please be gentle.) I don't know what to summarize this fic with but it's basically all about Klance and how they can't stop being lovey-dovey around each other. Bleh. The typical sappy stuff you wanna throw up at when you hear it, very intimate moments and fluff galore. Have fun, you shippers. (I might add some additional tags and more info but have this for an appetizer first I guess. Also, updates will vary or it might be very and I mean VERY very...slow considering I'm still studying so yeah. That's all for now.)</p><p>UPDATE: It's now complete :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Only Wanna Cuddle With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Keith is actually a secret cutie and can't ask for cuddles boldly even though he's depicted as someone that can ask for whatever they want.

"Lance." At the sound of his name being called, he glanced up from his astronomy textbook. He was currently on page 267. It had a description of a planet that was a million miles away yet it's history was unknown due to its limited information. "What's up,babe?",he asked with a smile. Keith had a permanent frown on his lips so it wasn't such a surprise when he saw his face in that exact expression everyday. Keith stood motionless in front of Lance for a couple of minutes, fidgeting a bit, trying to search his brain for words. Lance studied him for a bit before his mouth quickly uttered a "You wanna cuddle?". Keith looked perplexed by the enquiry but didn't question it. He just nodded. Lance rolled his eyes at his boyfriend's predictability of being too shy to ask for affection. He gently pulled Keith into his lap and lazily wrapped his arms around his waist. Then he looked up at Keith with a loving gaze. Keith's body tensed and he blushed at the sudden expression and hid his eyes with his front hair. 

"Aww c'mon babe you know I love looking into your beautiful eyes.",Lance teased while annoyingly trying to look under his bangs just to see his eyes. "Screw..you.",he cursed half-heartedly while continuing to hide his eyes. If it was even more possible, Lance smiled wider at the response. He loved it when Keith was flustered. It meant that he didn't mind this and that he was just not used to it yet which made it more fun to tease him about it. "Babe c'monnnn... please show me those gorgeous eyes of yours? Querido, mi amor, amorcito, mi ninõ bonitõ(Dear,my love, sweetie,my pretty boy)?",he pleaded with his not-so-very-effective puppy eyes. Keith hated it when Lance used his Spanish nicknames on him. They were ridiculous and embarrassing... yet he wouldn't give up the world for Lance to ever stop calling him those nicknames.

He bit his lip in fake contemplation before inching his face closer to Lance's face, gently grazing his front hair across Lance's forehead in a teasing touch as they met eyes. They're breaths were mixed together as they stared into each other's eyes, breathlessly watching the beautiful colours they were; dark purple and sky blue. Keith gripped Lance's shoulders a bit harder as he felt his legs getting weak. "Curse his beautiful eyes. Why's it gotta look like the sky anyway? Who gave him the right to have these gorgeous eyes?",Keith's mind raced with questions as he continued to stare intently into Lance's eyes. "Why's he gotta look so pretty? It should be a sin to look this good. Illegal at best. God, I want to kiss him.",Lance's mind was going straight to the gutter after that. He blinked those thoughts away and settled on kissing Keith's soft lips instead. 

Keith sighed blissfully into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Lance's neck. That caused Lance to shiver unconsciously into the kiss. The subtle change of intimacy was nothing new but this time it felt more...intense. Not that Lance minded or anything, in fact, he welcomed it,what with the exams coming soon and he had not had any good rest since two weeks ago. Keith had been worried about Lance's health but was even more worried of accidentally irritating Lance so he didn't bother to ask. Of course, that didn't mean Keith wasn't being extra nice to him that week. The constant asking of how his day went, the little smiles he'd flash at him from across the classroom, the little notes he'd stuck in Lance's bag whenever he got the chance, insults or compliments, whichever came first, the instant messages he got from Keith in class whenever he attended ones that were supposed to last until night or even when he was at his part-time job serving GalaxyBux to patrons and he'd receive those messages every few minutes whenever he turned to flirt with the ladies that had tried to get his number a couple of times. Keith would say he wasn't spying or anything and blame it on instincts but he knew he was nearby. Their bond was weird like that. 

Lance was snapped back to reality when he realized they weren't kissing anymore and was hearing how ragged their breaths had become. "...how....in..the world were you able to kiss me for that long and not notice how I needed my breath? I need oxygen too you know.",Keith had said while trying to catch up on his breathing. His cheeks were flushed and his eyelashes hung low as his lips were opened just a tad to let the inhalation and exhalation take place (I thought I was writing a fanfic not a scientific explanation of-). Lance's heart skipped a beat at the sight. This was hot. Damn. He averted his gaze and placed a hand on his face to cover his blush. "Sorry.", was all he managed to say before clamping shut again. Lance knew he was attractive but...This was another level of hotness man. Cue the warning sirens and Lance trying to keep his "situation" in check. "pleasedontnoticepleasedontnoticepleasedontnotice", Lance chanted in his head. He knew it was inevitable but then again maybe chanting will make it better. 

It didn't. Keith knew that flustered expression meant something more than embarrassment. It was a mixture of want and embarrassment. What an interesting combination. He slowly settled back into Lance's lap experimentally. Aha. Lance's body went rigid as he felt Keith's warmth flooding his lower body. Oh God. He was not gonna make it. He silenced a whimper. Barely in time too. "Are you.....?",Keith asked with a note of curiosity. "No...?",he lied through his teeth. Keith gave him a "I'm not convinced" look. Funny, how that's a common look on him as well. "I-I CAN'T HELP IT, OK?",he shouted while trying really hard not to blush any harder. It failed, obviously. It's a bodily function, you can't stop that train. Keith laughed wholeheartedly and Lance paused in his ranting to just...stare. Keith most definitely looked beautiful when he laughed. Eventually, Keith stopped and went back to being shy again. The mood changes were very interesting indeed. 

They settled for being silent and enjoying their company instead. Keith was in Lance's lap again but this time his legs were outstretched and his side was supported by Lance's chest. His head was nuzzled into Lance's neck and his arms were tucked firmly underneath each other as he read the page inside the astronomy textbook with Lance. It was intimate and relaxing. Ah... yes, exactly what Lance needed right now. He kissed the top of Keith's head and turned to the next page. This went on for awhile before Keith decided to get a blanket and drape it on himself, covering most of Lance's legs, making both of them cozy and warm. Lance sighed in content and Keith smiled sleepily at him. Lance smiled sleepily back. He then stretched forward to put the textbook on the coffee table, carefully avoiding squishing Keith in the process and plopping himself back into the couch, cuddling Keith affectionately. "...I'm not a baby,Lance.",Keith muttered, clearly embarrassed by the sudden affection and attack of kisses to his face. "I call you babe for a reason,Keith and you know you love me~.", he smirked that charming smirk of his and Keith sighed in defeat. "Yeah yeah whatever.",although he found it annoying, the little smile he had on his lips spoke otherwise.

They fell asleep on the couch simultaneously after that. What they had forgotten though was that Hunk,Pidge,Shiro,Allura and Coran had planned to visit them that afternoon. So when they had opened the door that was surprisingly unlocked after knocking on the door for what felt like hours, they all smiled fondly at the couple that was sleeping away on the couch. Although frustrated, they now know why they hadn't answered the door earlier so the boys were safe from Allura and Pidge's wrath for now. Hunk put a finger to his lips and signalled the others to tiptoe out of the apartment. But not before several pictures were taken from different phones, were they out of the apartment faster than you could say "Zarkon" with Hunk locking the door after their escape. and little did Keith and Lance know they were gonna have their pictures wiggled teasingly in front of them tomorrow and their faces were gonna be redder than a tomato while the others had a good laugh over it.

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and have a nice day! <3
> 
> On another note,  
> I'll tell you how I came to making this fic and why I'd decided to get an account on AO3 since 3 days ago:
> 
> It's never crossed my mind since there were already so many great writers here and I thought that I wasn't good enough so...with the proper motivation and spontaneous want...I decided that I should get an account here. As for the fic, it came to me when I was re-scrolling through Elentori's art blog after so long and I can solely say that it's Elentori's fault for making me ship these two. She's basically the reason to how I became so engrossed into the Voltron fandom. As a matter of fact, I love Elentori and her art so much that I'd like to dedicate this to her... Love you Elentori, hope you like this :)


	2. Goddamnit Lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Lance does the thing that everyone hates (but secretly love it also).

   "So...Keith?" Keith glanced up from tinkering with his alarm clock. "What's up?" Lance had to hold back a smile before he blurted, "Stop,drop and roll baby cuz' you're on _fire_." Keith had to blink twice before he got it.  ** _"Lance."_**  Keith had a warning glare directed to Lance and the ****** only smiled wider. (I can't cuss I'm sorry ;_;) "Are you from Tennessee? Because you're the only **TEN-I-SEE**." Keith groaned as his forehead made contact with his hand. "Please stop. You're gonna hurt yourself." Lance ignored this of course and continued with a, "Know what's on the menu? **Me** -n- _ **U**_." Keith sighed. "Lance we're not even in a restaurant." Lance shrugged. "Eh it works. Besides...The only thing I would've wanted to order..is **_you_**.",he finished with a cheeky wink. Keith blushed at that and cursed himself for doing so. "Hah! Gotcha babe."

Lance smiled in triumph. Keith went back to working on the alarm clock while Lance went to play with their pet cats "Fury" and "Icey". Why those names in particular you might ask? Well, wouldn't you like to know... "Keith! Fury is fighting with Icey again!!" Keith sighed. "Look, I really need to fix the goddamn clock so could you please- oh." Keith stared at their cats. They weren't 'fighting' in a sense, they were more likely...furiously trying to cuddle each other? Oh no. That could only mean one thing. "Hey sweetheart, wanna make out in the bedroom real quick?" "And by make out you mean-" "Shut up before I make you sleep on the couch again." "Pshh killjoy." "*******." "The only ******* you're willing to put up with." Lance smiled sweetly while making his way into the bedroom with a certain sway to his hips. Keith groaned and deadpanned with a "You're definitely sleeping on the couch tonight." 

"Hey Keith." Keith braced himself for another dose of Lance's lame and suggestive pickup lines. They were currently going to the park for a casual date, can't he just leave the pickup lines for later? "Did you have lucky charms for breakfast? Cuz' you look magically delicious.",his voice dropped to a whisper at the last part. Keith blushed again and he immediately slapped Lance. Lance only laughed at the fuming Keith that was walking ahead of him in fury. "Hey! Babe! Wait! I was just kidding!" Keith only walked faster and pretended he didn't know Lance. "Aww c'mon! Where's the  _love?"_ Keith continued to ignore him but the small smile on his lips betrayed his annoyance. Lance went to speed up toward Keith and wrapped his arm around Keith's shoulder. "Babe that was cruel.",he pouted in that annoyingly cute pout of his. "Serves you right." Lance pouted harder at that. Keith snickered at the hilarious sight and leaned into Lance's shoulder. Lance smiled at the gesture and leaned his head on top of Keith's head. 

They were currently in the library searching for separate books. Keith was trying to find an Advanced Calculus book, Lance was trying to find more Astronomy books. After doing so, they went to find a private space in the library, you know...for certain purposes. Hah. "Hey babe..." Keith looked up from where he was reading a page with various diagrams and examples. "Yeah?" Lance scooted closer to Keith and whispered, _"If you were my homework, I'd slam you on the table and do you all night."_   To this, Keith slapped him upside the head. "OW!" Lance whisper-yelled. Then he kissed Lance softly and said, "And by that you mean I'm the one that's gonna do that." Lance gulped at the look Keith gave him and decided to just read his own book for now. Keith smiled and laid his head on Lance's shoulder and continued reading his book in peace. Lance was for sure, trying not to imagine it but that didn't mean his "situation" didn't go unnoticed. "Also keep your thoughts to yourself and keep your boner out of this." Lance was mortified. "Well you did a great job at killing it." "Well it is part of my work description." "Screw you." "Gladly." "Wha-" Keith giggled at Lance's shocked expression. Oh how the tables had turned.

Shiro was in the middle of having a conversation with Allura while Hunk and Pidge were stuffing their mouths at the food bar. Coran stood alone in the corner of the room catering to a teacher with his engineering knowledge. He was also talking about how he wanted to be nicknamed "Coranic". The small party that was arranged was going smoothly so far. Not only that, Lance hadn't made a single pickup line yet. Keith glanced at Lance and his smile faltered. He knew what that mischievous smile meant. "Keith." _He didn't make a greeting this time. Finally deciding to just cut to the chase? **Good** , saves time._ Keith exhaled slowly before turning his face completely towards Lance. "What?" Lance smiled charmingly and said,"I'm going outside to make out...care to join me?" Now, Keith smiled for real this time. "Thought you'd never ask." Lance offered his arm and they walked outside to a private clearing and made out. How romantic. "Where are Lance and Keith?", Allura asked after awhile. Shiro sighed while Hunk and Pidge smiled knowingly. "They're both probably making out somewhere." Then Coran showed up and said, "Hello crew, what'd I miss?" with an innocent smile while stroking his beautiful mustache. 

"Hey pretty boy, care to show me how good you are at making me breathless?" Keith raised an eyebrow at the suggestion but then smirked knowingly. "You don't have to ask for that since I do that all the time." Now, Lance blushed. Keith kissed Lance's cheek and turned back to his Advanced Calculus I homework. Lance pouted at that. The last thing he wanted to be was cute so he ran his long and slender fingers up Keith's side to show his seriousness in what he meant by the question. "Well...I'm the one that's supposed to do that, _carinõ.",_ his voice was lower, sultry even and it gave Keith the shivers. "Lance...I-I..ff..ha..I'm trying...nm..to do my home..work." Lance continued to place small kisses from Keith's ear to his neck to his shoulder, all while trying to touch him in places that he knew would drive Keith crazy. Keith elbowed him in the face for it. "OW!" Lance rubbed at his injured face and glared at Keith. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" "WHAT DO YOU THINK MORON?" "WELL I WAS TRYING TO MAKE YOU FEEL GOOD." "CAN'T YOU DO THAT WHEN I'M AT LEAST DONE WITH ALL MY HOMEWORK?" "HELL NO BECAUSE I WANT YOU. RIGHT HERE. RIGHT NOW." "SCREW YOU." "PLEASE DO SO." "..." "..." ".....later." "...ok." and after hours of waiting they did the dew. 

"Ke-" Keith quickly said, "If you freaking say...one more pickup line tonight,I'm gonna punch you." Lance pouted for the umpteenth time and Keith's glare toned down a bit. "Just one more,please?" Keith thought for a bit before sighing at the inevitable. "Go ahead." Lance smiled again and held Keith's hand to his face. "So what are you gonna do with your life? Cuz' I wanna spend it with you." Keith blushed again and this time and this time only, he thought would he kiss Lance because of a pickup line. Lance smiled into the kiss and Keith giggled. "You sappy ******" "Only sappy for you." "Just kiss me, you idiot." "Dont mind if I do." And they kissed and cuddling was ensued afterwards. 

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chap woohoo! I only got to update today considering it's the weekend so...and my inspiration sparked again late so yeah. It's 11+ a.m. here so good morning/afternoon/night to the "Inkers" out there. I'm gonna stick with that for now. Hope you guys don't mind :) 
> 
> Also I forgot to mention in the 1st chap to leave comments and kudos because those motivate me sooooo let loose ur inner constructive critic! Also have a nice day <3


	3. Prom Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's just a flashback to before they were dating and their school just so happened to have a prom night that somehow ended up making them realize their love for each other. Enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't update if anyone was still reading this...I had school to tend to and loads of homework and because procrastination practically has me wrapped around their finger, it just makes me suffer in school haha. I really hope you enjoy this though. I worked on this a really long time ago but never came around to edit it and make it neater and fix errors so...any typos or mistakes are mine but not the characters. Correct me if there are any errors I missed out on! AlsothiswassoclicheitphysicallyhurtmewhenIreaditagain. I know I said I couldn't cuss....but....ehh :P
> 
> Song: Stay A Little Longer - lostboycrow

   It was Saturday night, AKA prom night. Keith was standing in front of the mirror, turning this way & that way, trying to focus on any imperfections so that Lance couldn't diss his outfit this time. He huffed in annoyance when he saw that his black bowtie slanted a bit. He quickly fixed it. Moving on to his hair which was still slightly wet from the shower he took earlier, he grabbed a hairdryer & set it to a low heat as to not make the edges stick out then surveyed his outfit again just in case  there were obvious wrinkles...

There are none. So he deems it ok for the night.

He grabbed his phone, quickly unlocking the screen & proceeded to message the group chat.

»Prom Night 817[)(32«  
»Nyance <3, NotAGremlin™, #1 Beach Hunk, Coran The Gorgeous Man, Royalty™, DadOfSpace«

Emo™: r u guys still going to prom?

Keith fixed his front hair some more while waiting for the others to reply. He decided to just tie his hair up.

PING!

He checked the chat again. He frowned at the username.

»Prom Night 817[)(32«  
Nyance <3: YOU BET UR GREASY MULLET WE ARE  
Emo™: watch it, noodles for arms   
Nyance <3: eXCUSE  
NotAGremlin™: yeah shut ur quiznack  
Nyance <3: I THOUGHT WED DROP THAT.  
NotAGremlin™: not on your life spaghetti arms   
DadOfSpace: Now, now, children. Settle down.   
Nyance <3: bUT DaDDDDD Pidge is BULLYIGN ME AGAIN >:'(((((  
NotAGremlin™: Suck it Lance. P/S: get a dictionary ffs  
Royalty™: Your father's right. Pls stfu.  
DadOfSpace: Allura. Language.   
Royalty™: Shiro. No hugs for a week.   
NotAGremlin™: oh 2)(17.   
DadOfSpace: Pidge. Stay out of this.  
#1 Beach Hunk: ok so about tonight   
Nyance <3: rIGHT-IM GOING. HUNK MY MAN YOU GOING???  
#1 Beach Hunk: i'm going w Shay v.v  
Royalty™: She agreed??????  
#1 Beach Hunk: yes :')   
Coran The Gorgeous Man: Proud of you Hunk!   
Nyance <3 : who could say no to this Hunk anyway? ;)  
#1 Beach Hunk: aww dude stop ///  
Nyance <3: never <3  
NotAGremlin™: yeayyy Hunk about to get some ;))  
Emo™: don't do anything I wouldn't do.  
#1 Beach Hunk: I promise I won't   
DadOfSpace: Glad to know.   
Royalty™: Use protection ;0  
#1 Beach Hunk: ur beginning to sound like Lance   
Nyance <3: I'm so proud :')

Keith sighed into his hand at Lance's ridiculousness. When will he ever not be a walking 2)(17post? He took one last look at the mirror before walking outside to hitch a ride with Shiro. Why so much effort you say? Well.... About a week ago, he & Lance had made some sort of competition to see who could do the best outfit. Before Keith could back out though, Lance called him a wuss and said he'd look the best anyway so of course, being Keith, he took the bait.

He then realised what a stupid idea it was to have taken it. Thoughts like: "fck I'm not ready for this." "I don't do prom" "How the fck am I gonna compete with that sexy ass??" "....not that he has one but-" "YOU CAN'T CATCH ME GAY THOUGHTS" The panic is strong with this one. Back to the present, Shiro greeted Keith with a smile and had to muffle a laugh when he saw him. Keith looked so different and fancy-like it was as if he were a prince visiting the country. It was highly ridiculous. "What are you laughing at?" Keith asked with a glare.

Shiro laughed for real this time . "WHAT'S SO FUNNY???" Shiro took a second to recollect himself before answering Keith. "Nothing...Nothing...I'm just surprised over how much effort you put into this competition." Keith blushed red at that. Of course he'd put extra effort into it. He wanted Lance to shut up about his good looks and just shut up in general. Now, now Keith. Tell them the truth. "...." Dang it Keith. "You did this to impress him didn't you?" Honestly, fck Shiro right now. Of fcking course, he's right. He's always right. Keith just kept quiet as they pulled out of the driveway to get going to school.

On the other hand, Lance was trying to put on various suits and ties to make due for his last minute arrangements. His corsage sat nicely on his Star Trek themed bedsheets and his clothes were all thrown in different directions of his room. His mother came in a while ago to scold him for it but that was it. There was a knock on his door after he was done putting on one sock. "Come in!" Pidge's noticeable tuft of hazel brown hair came into sight. "Oh. It's you." Was Lance disappointed? Yes. Did Pidge give a fck? No. "You should be quivering in my presence, you peasant." Pidge said while she gave him a pointed look. Lance scoffed at that. While he checked for any blemishes on his face, he applied chapstick on his lips and smacked them to even it.

"How much makeup are you gonna put on before you're satisfied?" Lance continued to put on some cologne and then tucked his tie into his suit with a neutral expression, trying not to sing that one sentence. "He will never be satisfied~" Hunk sang as he walked into the room. Took you long enough, Hunk. "Damn it Hunk. I was doing so well in not singing that." Lance had broken character as his expression morphed back into a happy one. Pidge sighed into her hands as she looked through her fingers with a secret smile on her lips. "You know you were gonna get that when you asked, Pidgey. Don't deny that you like it~" Now Pidge scoffed that her idiotic friend would think of her as such a pitiful creature that would know of his reference. (She definitely knows folks, don't worry)

Lance applied the last of his makeup which was his hair gel. He slathered a fair amount on his hair and combed it thoroughly to make it even. Then, he styled it to be smart and classy. "This will definitely make me a ladies man tonight!" Hunk and Pidge turned to each other with a knowing look. "Sure buddy. We believe you." They said in unison. Lance pouted at that since they obviously thought he was trying to impress Keith and not one up him. What's up with his friends and shipping him with that angry ball of angst anyway?? Keith was his RIVAL. They snickered to themselves, confirming Lance's theory. Lance poked his tongue out at them before returning to gaze into the mirror again.

"Arent you guys gonna compliment me yet?" Lance asked while adjusting his suit again and again, it was almost annoying in a sense. Dang dude, chill out. "You sure about that?" Pidge asked with a smirk while folding her arms over the other and leaning on her hip, AKA the "sassy Pidge pose". "If it's from you, I'm not sure I'm gonna survive tonight." Pidge finger-gunned at him with a "You right, you right" said in a matter-of-fact tone. "I think you look great, buddy. I'm sure there'll be a lot of "ladies" swooning over you and just wanting to get some of that." Hunk commented with a wink and a knowing smile. "Ughhhh Hunk this isn't the time to consider if I'm Bi or not-" Hunk gave him the raised eyebrow. "Ok fine. Let me rephrase that." Hunk smiled in anticipation. "This will definitely make me a ladies and or a gents man tonight!" Hunk nodded in approval and gave him a congratulatory pat on the shoulder.

"2)(17. We're late now because of your self-obsessed makeup routine!!!" Screamed Pidge from the front seat as she looked at her watch after Lance had finished his makeup and his mom put the corsage on him. It was considered a tradition by now. And being Lance, he couldn't not hug and kiss his mom's cheek before leaving. He loves her too much. "#@%*x3" Pidge cursed, pulling on her hair in exasperation. She pulled out her phone and grumbled while sending a quick text to the group chat.

»Prom Night 817[)(32«  
NotAGremlin™: whaddup losers   
DadOfSpace: I was gonna say hi but ok  
Royalty™: hello Pidgey <3  
Coran The Gorgeous Man: Greetings Pidge!   
NotAGremlin™: sorry we're gonna be late. miss drama queen w the obsessed makeup routine couldn't go any faster in getting ready.

"I said I was sorry!" Lance piped up from the back seat when he heard that sentence being said out loud. Pidge glared at him as best as she could (her neck couldn't turn 180 degrees like an owl after all) and went back to texting at high speeds.

»Prom Night 817[)(32«  
NotAGremlin™: the peasant was trying to apologize to me   
DadOfSpace: Now, now Pidge. Accept his apology.   
NotAGremlin™: but he made us late!!! >:((  
Royalty™: Your father's right...I'm sure you can't resist those puppy dog eyes for long anyway.   
NotAGremlin™: That's why I'm not looking back.   
Coran The Gorgeous Man: Smart move, cadet! :8)  
NotAGremlin™: Tq sir. *bows dramatically*  
Royalty™: Speaking of Lance, where is he?  
Nyance<3: you called, my princess? ;)   
Coran The Gorgeous Man: Ah, there he is.   
DadOfSpace: Lance.   
Nyance<3: Dw daddy I notice u too ;))))))))  
Emo™: Lance stop.   
Nyance<3: hi mullet :P  
Emo™: FOR THE LAST TIME IT'S NOT A MULLET  
Nyance<3: say w8ever u want that makes u feel better   
Emo™: i have a trademark on that Lance.  
Coran The Gorgeous Man: Now now u two....We're all here to have a good time!  
DadOfSpace: Yes, we are. Now both of you, behave. NotAGremlin™: it's scary how dad-like he sounds in the chats sometimes   
Nyance<3: yeah especially when he sounds like that irl too  
Royalty™: I agree w u both. Sometimes he uses it on me and I feel like I'm a child again :)  
Nyance<3: lol do u call him daddy whenever he uses this kinda voice ;D  
Royalty™: maybe ;))))  
DadOfSpace: This is not the place to discuss such a topic.   
NotAGremlin™: why notttt ;0 we wanna knoww~  
Nyance<3: ew did u really just use the "~" at the back of ur sentence???   
NotAGremlin™: yes I did Lance. do we have a problem here?   
Nyance<3: ....  
NotAGremlin™: thought so.

Lance glared to the side as he watched a few houses pass by some more before they had reached the school. Lance couldn't be any prouder than he was when he attended art school when he saw the beautiful decorations made by the student council. And of course, the president just so happened to be Allura so it was bound to be perfect anyway. She had an eye for these things obviously. From the way she dressed, thought & spoke, her elegance really showed in the intricate designs of the whole room. Lance whistled at the sight. "Phew...you've really outdone yourself, princess." Allura smirked while placing one delicate hand on her hip. "You're talking to a professional after all." They all laughed at that and continued on with their evening. The lighting making everything romantic but fitting for a lovely night such as tonight. The long tables at one corner of the hall was filled with delicious foods, a single bowl of punch (which was hopefully not spiked) and some other snacks. 

The 3 Musketeers-I mean-The Garrison Trio-saw Shiro with Keith at the punch table, idly chatting away about something. At the sight of Keith, Lance froze. His hair was actually....ok for once. It was tied back in a short ponytail, his fair neck (which is unfairly attractively light skinned af & irresistible™) was just out in the open and wait... what? Lance blinked those intrusive thoughts away as Hunk & Pidge greeted them. Lance walked up to Keith hesitantly and greeted him meekly. Keith smiled and greeted back. The others had gone somewhere cuz it's relevant and this story is gonna be cliche af so they're somewhere with Allura, chatting about school stuff and life. Coran is happily drinking some punch and talking it out with the other teachers in the staff room. He said he'd join them in a bit. He had a lady to cater to first. What a man, what a man.

On the other hand, Lance couldn't get enough of Keith's beautiful features being highlighted like some angel in this dim and almost romantic lighting. His eyelashes looked thicker than usual or maybe he hadn't notice this before...his hair, looks silky smooth and his fingers were gripping the side of his pants so tight, he thought he'd rip them, cuz the desire to just tear off the hairband was strong with this one....oh but his eyes...his eyes have always been the best feature of all. The shade of dark purple swallowing his black irises in this lighting was mesmerizing. "...ce......." He heard somewhere in his head. "...ance....." He blinked in confusion. "LANCE." He jolted out of his stupor. Keith was in his face, his hand waving in front of his eyes. He blinked again to readjust his sight. "Y-eah?! Yeah...Um er whaddup?" Keith sighed in exasperation. "Were you even listening to a word I was saying?" Lance gulped at that. "Yes." He answered too quick, fck. Keith raised an eyebrow. "Ok I wasn't." Lance said with a sheepish grin. "That and you were distracting me with your gorgeousness." His mind thoughtfully added. "Figures. You're always up in the clouds I swear." Ah, there's the unmistakable sass that Lance admittedly liked. "Hey, Keith?" Keith looked up at him to show he was paying attention. "Your sass. Put it in your pocket." Keith made a confused look. "Mm...Your sass? Just. Just put it in your pocket." He looked twice as confused but didn't hesitate to sass him back. "Oh Damn. My pockets are full. Sorry." He said with a fake smile while patting the pockets of his pants. They looked at each other for a moment before they both burst into laughter at the hilarity. When they stopped to take back the oxygen they gave away, they laughed again. I don't think Lance has ever heard a laugh more beautiful. Don't you think?

"Yo what're they laughing about?", Hunk questioned as he swiped a bit of frost away from his upper lip with his tongue and pointed at the duo. Pidge readjusted her glasses and zoomed in on them. "I don't know... Some kinda inside joke?" Shiro smiled knowingly and tapped Allura's shoulder. "Look at our boys." He whispered into Allura's ear. Allura turned towards the direction Shiro was pointing at swiftly and was in for a delightful sight. The two boys were closer than ever with each other and genuinely talking about something without arguing for once. Or maybe they were but in a playful way. Allura couldn't help but smile proudly at their progress. They needed a bonding moment or two. And only now did it look like it was working. "So proud of them." She whispered while linking her arm with Shiro's, gently leaning her head on his strong shoulder and sighing wistfully. "You and me both." Shiro planted a quick kiss on her forehead, looking intently at the dynamic duo. "Why are mom and dad acting like that?" Pidge asked Hunk while trying to figure out what had caused them to be that way.

A buzz in Hunk's pants startled him as he sucked away the last bits of cake on his fingers. He quickly unlocked his screen with the hand that wasn't covered in delicious frosting and checked the message.

»Nyance <3 : Hunk I can see u staring at us from a mile away stop it

Hunk smiled and replied with:

»#1 Beach Hunk: ok u got us :)) we'll stop

You could hear Pidge cackling from a 100 mile radius and wowie was it terrifying.

Lance got another message from someone else. He opened that chat up and wasn't surprised of what the sender had sent him.

NotAGremlin™: u two look so cute together tho <3   
Lance wasn't having any of that 2)(17.

Nyance<3: fck off Pidge me & Keith r bonding for once

Pidge flipped him off from across the room & Lance gladly flipped her back with a flying kiss as a bonus. Pidge caught the kiss and blew it back to Keith when Keith wasn't looking. Lance suddenly got flustered and if it weren't for the lighting his skin would've been an obvious shade darker and Pidge would've been more victorious. That can't do. Lance has a dignity to defend. Haha Lance u don't have dignity-

"What's wrong Lance?" Keith had asked with a raise of that thick eyebrow. Gosh, if Lance rubbed it, would it come off like a sticker?? "LANCE" Lance gave a girly-I mean-manly scream at the mention of his name being shouted again. "Seriously what is wrong with you??" Uh-oh Keith was getting angry. Okokok gotta calm the angry bean. But how??? Lance firmly apologized for getting distracted again. Keith huffed and gave a small smile, saying it was ok. O....k.....That was surprisingly easy??? No wait he had imagined that.

Lol u thought he was gonna forgive that easily?????????? Keith had actually given a frustrated "AUGHHhHhHHH" and then walked away to find Shiro. Lance lifted his hand in an attempt to tug Keith back but Keith was already too far away. His phone buzzed in his pocket.

NotAGremlin™: Great job Romeo. Real smooth.

Lance frowned at the message and pocketed his phone again before grabbing more punch. He can see from the corner of his eye, Hunk giving him a disapproving shake of his head with crossed arms. Pidge doing the same except more exaggerated. He rolled his eyes and nursed the drink in his hand instead. Pfft so what?? Keith was a jerk that way. By not giving 2nd chances. He sipped some more of the fruity drink and sighed. ...maybe...maybe he had been too distracted. They were having a good time with each other after all. Lance got Keith to laugh. TWICE. And if that wasn't a miracle, then Lance didn't know what was. His eyes were scrunched up a bit when he laughed and his nose wrinkled in a cute way that made Lance wanna take a picture straight away but that would be awkward. Besides, it was way better if he concentrated. He committed that face to memory and swore he would do anything to see that bright smile again.

He unattached himself from the "singles wall" and went to find Keith like the cliche motherlover he was. Pidge rolled her eyes when she noticed Lance's disappearance. Her short apple green dress was starting to get uncomfortable. Not to mention, the tights she was wearing underneath was not helping the situation any better. Damn Allura for choosing her choice of wear. Her hair was tampered with earlier and she wasn't happy about it. I mean she didn't wanna look all that girly. She got to keep her green sneakers on though cuz it was a shade that helped accentuate the dress. She happily made the sneakers do squeaky sounds whenever she walked or ran on the gym floor. The headband wasn't so annoying....It just kinda felt off on her head. She also had to ditch the glasses. Dang, those were her comfort glasses. Not that she needed them to see, they were just always on her face so... She sighs into her glove covered hand. Oh, the gloves. They were a pretty white with small flowers sewn onto the front of the hands and reached her elbows. Hunk was sporting a nice yellow tux that would've looked ridiculous but Hunk made it look fancy for some reason. He also ditched his headband to accompany Pidge in her loss of her glasses because of Pidge's statement: "If I have to lose my glasses, Hunk has to lose his headband" Hunk didn't protest cuz he was a good friend. Besides, his hair was slicked back so it didn't get into his face by much and what a dashing man he was with that hairstyle. His bowtie was black though to match with Lance's and the other guys. Man, this cinnamon roll should've been a Prince.

His date, Shay was also fancy-looking although her dress was nothing much, just a cute yellow with a sweetheart neckline and some beads at her waist and her dress only reached her knees. She had a pair of matching yellow flats to go with the dress, her auburn neck-length hair was tied into a short ponytail and yellow diamond earrings hung from her ears like heavy circles and her fine pink lipstick accentuated her lips and eyes. She doesn't even need a lot of makeup truthfully, Hunk loved her just the way she was. Shay gave him a sweet little kiss on the cheek and smiled when he complimented the way she was dressed. Hunk could've melted onto the floor if Pidge didn't hold him up earlier. "HUNK YOU WEIGH A TON YOU-ACK!" Pidge had been crumpled underneath Hunk as Shay giggled by the side. Hunk had let out a dreamy sigh as Pidge grumbled underneath his weight. She tried pushing Hunk again after a certain amount of time when it became too awkward. But thankfully, Shay was quick to help him up and take him away to go dancing somewhere. 

She went to go find Shiro and Allura to hang with. In the meantime, Lance was finding it rather difficult to find Keith in this crowd. The dance floor was packed to the max and people were so close to each other, he could feel the exact outline of every body just pressing into his. He didn't mind by that much since this was normal club behaviour but he did get a bit startled when someone had groped him. Can't they keep their hands to themselves or their partners? Yeesh.(It had been a long time since Lance had gone to a club since his mom found out) And seriously though, where is Keith???

He kinda needs some air right now, given the fact that a thousand bodies just bumped and squeezed his in the midst of their "dancing". He rises up on his tippy toes and tried to scan the dance floor again for a very familiar mullet... He's just 5 minutes away from giving up when he sees it. That unmistakable tuft of black hair he's memorized since his first year of high school. Not in an obsessively creepy way, just.....it's kinda hard not to memorize it cuz it's literally that style every damn time and honestly Lance would've given him some more hair styling tips if he could. He doesn't though cuz Keith would've made him look just like a jerk and sass him to no end, nearly crushing his heart and self-esteem to nothing but dust by now. He weaved his way through the crowd and tried to reach where Keith was. On the other hand, Keith didn't mean to get lost in the crowd of dancing people. He just wanted to find Shiro and evaluate with him on why he was still tolerating Lance. Unfortunately, it meant he had to go to the other side of the dance floor. Keith shivered. He tried to avoid bumping into other people but that proved to be a failure cuz he sucked at weaving through people like Pidge. She didn't have a problem at all. Slippery little 2)(17. Oh. Maybe he could just find Pidge. Shiro and Allura might be engaging in a deep conversation with each other and he didn't have the heart to interrupt the two lovebirds. The crowd of dancing people obscured his line of sight though cuz the amount of giraffes that were there proved to be a nuisance to someone of his height. There are so many causes, this might as well have been an essay for Science. But no this fanfic is for the two space gays so. Back to the task at hand, Keith was just about to escape when he felt a hand tug him back. "Wait!" A familiar voice shouted over the music. Keith looked back quickly and found...Lance? He didn't even bother to tug his arm out of Lance's hand. "What the heck? Lance I thought you were-" Keith was alarmed by Lance's interruption. "Wait. Before you say anything, please know that I'm sorry af and didn't mean to space out that much when you talked. I am seriously a horrible friend for doing that. I may have big ears but boy do they not work sometimes." Keith gave an incredulous look at Lance's outburst. Then, he felt Lance's grip on his arm tighten by just a bit. "Keith...I really am sorry. Forgive me?" Keith's heart skipped a beat at the way he had said his name as if it were a delicate piece of China.

It would've been more intimate if they were pressed up closer in the moonlit light outside but oh well. Wait...why is he thinking that? Keith then realized he hadn't spoken like the dumbstruck fool he was. "....I...I forgive you." Had his lips always been dry? His heart is hammering and his palms are starting to sweat. It's probably just the body heat that's surrounding them. No big deal. Keith. You gay nerd. It is such a big deal, you have no idea. Lance gets the hint that Keith is uncomfortable with the surrounding area so like the ladies/gents man he was gonna be tonight, he grabbed Keith's hand and led him to a far off corner of the room where there were only a select few of people there. Keith was bewildered with the sudden change but didn't say anything. The tip of his ears are burning and he's desperately trying to hide his blushing face. Lance doesn't let go even though they've reached their destination. "You alright? You seem a bit red there buddy." Lance had asked with a quirk of his thin eyebrow. "It's nothing. Just, the heat is unbearable." Keith said on reflex. "Well..ok..if you say so." He gave Keith a lopsided smile and Keith had to fight the urge to give a sappy grin in return.

Why is Lance so caring tonight? He'd be an 422 from the start but ever since he befriended him, he's been much more....kinder? Kinder in a sense of still being an 422)(013. He had his flaws but that made him human and wow was he such a human. Maybe a crush had finally settled into his dark and empty heart. Or maybe he was being punished by fate. Who knows? Doctor Who perhaps but we're not talking about him right now. He sneaked a glance at Lance's face again from under his bangs. He really did look charming though. It's not like Keith hadn't thought he was handsome before. He had the looks, sure, but his attitude could use a little work. He was, after all, the epitome of tall, dark & handsome. His dark caramel-coloured skin left Keith thinking of summer days on the beach and his irritatingly soft brown hair was like a plane of soft grass when he had caressed it by accident on that one fateful day, his eyes...a strikingly beautiful ocean blue left Keith wondering if he could drown in them if he stared into those pools for what seemed like eternity...his lips were thin but that just gives him the advantage of making his pouts cuter, his lashes were long and he noticed that he was wearing chapstick if any of that shine to his lips had been any hint and the faint smell of his cologne was lingering in the air as Keith took a small inhale to process all this. He shouldn't be this observant but....he certainly dressed to impress. Lance of course, noticed his blatant staring and asked "Like what you see?" While wiggling his eyebrows with a supposedly "sexy" grin. "You want the truth or the really polished lie?" Keith retorted with a glare. "Hey c'mon you'd want this~" He stroke a fabulous pose. Their hands are still intertwined so balance ended up pulling Keith into him when he did that. Two gay heartbeats later, Keith is a sputtering mess and Lance's brain has officially gone offline. Like he's literally "frozen". "Be still my gay heart" Keith chants in his mind. Lance isn't pulling away though...then another song comes on at that moment and the two are stock still. The DJ calling it the 2nd last song for tonight.

"Stay A Little Longer..."

Fck. Keith didn't know this song but it sounded familiar. Maybe he'd heard it from Shiro. His heart rate picks up.

"Summer night....But you're frozen,  
Standing in the doorway...  
Gemini we're not broken...  
It's part of the story..."

Keith looked at Lance again and he found him staring back.

"And I....still believe in love...  
When it gets dangerous...  
Living in our desire.."

His eyes dropped down to Lance's lips.

"Oh tell me...what you're thinking love?  
Don't be so quick to run,  
From trouble in paradise.."

Lance seemed to notice and Keith was just about to pull back when...a hand at the small of his back stopped him.

"Don't make me wait...  
Don't make me wonder...  
It's not too late...  
Stay A Little Longer~"

Lance's face seemed to come a little closer.

"Fighting the waves..  
Pulling us under....  
It's not too late,  
Stay A Little Longer."

Then, in a blink of an eye, he was being kissed. The beat drops and his heart just exploded. He's also being dipped and hell if he wasn't a swooning man right now because of Lance McClain. He can't fight back even if he wants to but he also doesn't want to. It's all just white noise now too, the surroundings are fading away and all he sees is Lance. What'd I tell you? It was gonna be cheesy af. He thinks that Lance's heart is beating as fast as his so he pulls him even closer by holding Lance's head. I mean it was kinda dark and you know what people do in the dark. It wasn't to the point that they were making out per se but they were pretty into it. Maybe after a few more rough pecks, they hastily let go of the other to regain their breath. "What. In. The. Actual. Fck. Lance." Of all things he could've said, Keith decided to ask the most obvious and ruin the moment. He's breathless, sure, so maybe the question didn't really have it's full effect yet. Not that Lance minded but he could be more sensitive to these things, you know? Lance pressed his forehead against Keith's and said, "Honestly...I don't fcking know." Keith has his gay & confused look™ again. "Then????" Lance stared into those violet gems. "Fck, maybe it was hormones? Maybe it was a spur of the moment? But damn, you're not a bad kisser."  Lance was kinda panicking so some stupid explanation was bound to come out of his mouth. "Lance. Listen to me. I don't even know if you like me. You don't just go kissing people at parties! Much less your so-called rival. And or friend of to some degree you deny to some extent." Keith is red in the face and Lance has to say he does feel bad for doing that. "....Maybe I don't want to think you're my rival or my friend at the moment." He mumbled the last parts. Keith's eyes widened for a fraction. "Wait...what? Say that again." He cupped Lance's cheeks to keep him from looking away. "I said-" Lance didn't even get to reply the same answer sarcastically when Keith kissed him again except with more fervor. That stunned Lance for sure. "Dumb422 I heard you the first time." Keith said with an exasperated smile. "You insufferable-" Lance's words were swallowed yet again by Keith's lips. Lance's mouth open and closed at Keith's action but he quickly closed his mouth to stop Keith from stealing anymore kisses. Keith laughed at his ridiculousness while holding onto his lean arms.

"Man, fck your hairband." Lance muttered under his breath as he pulled the said hairband that he'd been waiting to tear off from the beginning. "Hey! It took me a long time to tie my hair you-" Now Keith was kissed to silence. "Mmm???!!!-you insufferable-ah-mm-Lance! SON OF A-mmph" He was being kissed a lot of times and honestly this is just so funny. Keith finally got to push Lance away and stop him from invading his lips. His breath was stolen that's for sure and Lance looked so smug, Keith wanted to punch that handsome face at that exact moment. "So you admit..ah..ha...I'm.. more than just a friend to you?" Keith's eyes were sparkling and his genuine curiosity really caught Lance off guard. "I-I mean...I...fck." Keith raised an eyebrow at Lance's blurted out sentence.

A minute of silence and a minute of Lance's face getting redder later... "Of course you do. You're a human." Lance's eyes almost popped out of his sockets at that statement. But then he was reduced to a laughing mess, hopelessly clutching onto Keith's body and burying his laughter into Keith's pale neck. Keith squirmed in protest as he is secretly ticklish but Lance was laughing too hard to notice. "Keith...Keith! I know you're good at bad jokes but now is not the time!" Keith snorted and rolled his eyes. "Sure...." Lance straightened them up again and patted his front shirt. "Ahem...so..a proper confession is due and I know this is really overdue but...Keith...Keith Kogane, I...have unwittingly had a crush on you since first grade and I swear on our rivalry it was the most awful thing to have happened during that time period and my pining is absolutely pathetic but if I may...." Lance goes down on one knee. "May I request for your hand in a relationship with me?" He pulled out his corsage and handed it to Keith with a hopeful smile. Keith blushed red to the tips of his ear at Lance's confession. Lance was known to be really good at these kind of things so...He didn't really have much to worry about. "I...I happily accept." Keith smiled in return and accepted the corsage. Lance being the gentleman he was, put it on for Keith. "You are such a dork, you know that?" Lance kissed Keith's forehead. "Of course I know that. Why do you think everyone burns me in the group chat?" Keith chuckled. "True." Lance looked to Keith again. "One more thing." Keith hummed in acknowledgment. "May I have this dance tonight?" Keith looked at his outstretched hand. "The Only Exception" by Paramore  started playing and everyone seemed to have slowed their dancing to just swaying now. Lance gently guided Keith to the dance floor with an eased expression. As they got there, Lance wound his arm around Keith's waist and Keith put his arms around Lance's neck. They started swaying once the first verse was sung. "So..." Keith started. "So..." Lance echoed. "I wanna hear you say it." Lance nearly stepped on Keith's foot. "I-I y-you wanna what?" Turn of events, Keith stepped on Lance's foot. Lance yelped in pain. "I like you. I've always liked you. You were just so busy trying to make me your rival, I thought you'd just outright burst at me and say you hated me for real. But now..." Lance blushed red at that. He didn't deny that he didn't at least like Keith to some point but...It was kind of a matter of pride. He gulped as he held Keith's waist tighter and muttered, "I like you too..." with his eyes casted down. "What was that? I-I can't hear you. You're cutting out." Keith decided to mock him in hopes of getting him to speak louder. Lance chuckled at that and he couldn't believe this guy. What. An. 422)(013. Lance smoothly brought up his hand to Keith's chin and tilted it up to bring those sweet lips to his again. "I like you too, 422)(013." Keith couldn't even argue with that so he pulled him closer and laid his head on Lance's chest as they swayed around the room.

A buzz in Lance's pocket made Lance's heartbeat go up for a second and he had to quickly open up his phone to see who it was. "Excuse me, darling." He said to Keith with a flutter of his eyelashes. Keith smiled into his chest at the nickname. "You are excused." Lance flashed a quick smile down at Keith then proceeded to get his phone out, unlocking the screen and seeing who the fck would text at a time like this.

»Their Pining is Over/Klance is Canon«   
NotAGremlin™: so...i see that they are dancing together now  
Royalty™: Yes indeed. What could be the reason, Hm?  
Coran The Gorgeous Man: I think they're getting too lost into each other's eyes...

Huh. Coran had joined them he guessed. Maybe the lady he was catering to was with him too. He didn't really see the man walk in earlier.

DadOfSpace: You think they finally got it together?  
#1 Beach Hunk: I think they did v.v   
NotAGremlin™: Thank God. I'm sick of them just being in gaynial.  
#1 Beach Hunk: you and me both and hey! don't forget binial too-   
Royalty™: But why did we add those two lovebirds in here too???  
NotAGremlin™: Just in case they were still oblivious and needed to see us fangirl/fanboy about them to get the hint.

It wasn't blasting per say but Lance needed to intervene straight away.

Nyance<3: wth do u guys think ur doing butting in my business   
NotAGremlin™: we're helping u loverboy   
Nyance<3: excuse???? I can help myself tqvm  
#1 Beach Hunk: yeah right  
Coran The Gorgeous Man: I second that, old chap. You are indeed in need of help sometimes   
DadOfSpace: And we're more than happy to lend a helping hand ;)   
Royalty™: Shiro no  
NotAGremlin™: dad no  
#1 Beach Hunk: omg Shiro why   
Coran The Gorgeous Man: THERE ARE CHILDREN HERE  
Emo™: wth guys we're grown 422 teens we can take care of ourselves  
NotAGremlin™: just like how you'll be taking care of that 422 am I right???? ;))

Keith refused to turn red at that question.

#1 Beach Hunk: u better buddy cuz he's not easy to take care of  
DadOfSpace: he does whine a lot...  
Royalty™: he's also just skin and bones   
NotAGremlin™: barely   
Nyance<3: HEY

Lance fumed at his friends for roasting him in front of his...his...He looked at Keith again. Keith gave a cute little smile. His...boyfriend. Gulp.

Nyance<3: HOW DARE U ROAST ME IN FRONT OF MY BOYFRIEND  
#1 Beach Hunk: oOoOOOOOhhh Lance has a bf???  
NotAGremlin™: what?? Who would date this 2)(17post??   
Royalty™: his bf is also a piece of trash too honestly   
DadOfSpace: they're perfect for each other   
Emo™: I'm not even mad because it's true  
Nyance<3: babe!!! don't let them bash u like that!!!  
Emo™: asdfghjkl  
NotAGremlin™: uh oh i think u broke him   
#1 Beach Hunk: rip in pieces Keith   
DadOfSpace: great.  
Royalty™: it was nice knowing u Keith...u were a good friend of ours

Lance shook Keith's shoulder. "Babe!!! Stay with me-" Keith was absolutely mortified but pleased???

Coran The Gorgeous Man: oh well he's dead  
NotAGremlin™: so much for being his real boyfriend, now you'll literally only see him in ur dreams   
#1 Beach Hunk: ok that got dark really quick   
Royalty™: But aside from that, CONGRATULATIONS!  
Coran The Gorgeous Man:   
DadOfSpace: so...when's the wedding?   
Royalty™: I'll start planning right away   
Nyance<3: what no im planning my own wedding   
NotAGremlin™: oh hush we got this

Lance rolled his eyes and decided to lock his phone to resume dancing with his...date. Keith noticed and locked his too. "You sure you don't wanna continue arguing with them?" Lance nodded with a hum. His left hand went to find Keith's right hand to hold while his right stayed on his waist and Keith's left went to hold onto Lance's shoulder so that their dancing was put into a sort of waltz pose. "What's next? You gonna dip me and say "I love you"?" Keith challenged with a mischievous smirk. Lance had better ideas but he could roll with that one. As the song ended with "You..are...the only exception..." Lance dipped him, leaving Keith agape.  Of course, he didn't think he'd do it. For added effect he said, "Te amo, mi amor." as he kissed his new boyfriend like he meant the world to him. Who knew Lance could kiss like that? Certainly not Keith. Keith melted into the kiss as he cupped that handsome face and cursed it for being so good to hold.

NotAGremlin™: And they lived happily ever gay after. The end.


	4. Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna be honest with you all. I memorize these lyrics. (excepttherapsmh) But don't hate me for this-
> 
> btw sorry it's so short i'll probs edit it some more when i wake up tomorrow lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't regret this chapter.
> 
> Edit: ok i kinda do regret this chapter.

   It was just a chill Saturday morning when Keith heard Lance singing in the shower again. It's not like it wasn't a common thing that happened everyday but...the song he was currently singing to himself begged to differ. "I KNOW YOU LOVE ME-" He rounded the corner of their apartment where the bathroom was placed. "I KNOW YOU CAREEEE" Keith snickered. "YOU SHOUT WHENEVER AND I'LL BE THERE-" Keith needed to record this for..purposes. He quickly unlocked his screen and started the video. Then he started to stay still behind the shower door. Quiet splashes could be heard and the rummaging of the curtains were certainly not to be dismissed and the singing was at it's loudest here. "YOU WANT MY LOVE, YOU WANT MY HEART AND WE WILL NEVER EVER EVER BE APART-" Keith had to cover his mouth by now to stop himself from laughing any louder. He was pretty sure he was gonna bust a kidney but honestly who cares right now? This was gold. He could imagine Lance singing into a shampoo bottle or a back washer thingy and just having the time of his life inside there and his heart had this funny feeling tugging at it- **_waitwaitwait - what'd ya say?? Is-is it-- hold on it's speaking to me, yes!_ That my children...is what I call _fondness_.**

He glanced down at the doorknob and contemplated whether he should go in and surprise him or just walk away with what little blackmail he had in his phone and pretend this never happened. Welp. He grabbed the doorknob and pushed the door with such suddenness, Lance jumped and grabbed the shower curtains to cover his naked self, his singing screeching to a halt and replaced with a scream that could put a girl's scream to shame. Keith's phone was shaking in his hand as his body shook with laughter. "OH MY GOD KEITH WHAT THE HECK GET OUT" Lance was really shocked and angry and frustrated and just offended??? but Keith couldn't care. He was too far gone. I'm not very sure if this boy is even able to breathe with the amount of inhales he's been doing. Oh wait. He's ok. By the time he's done wiping away a few tears from his laughing, Lance is wearing an unamused pout at Keith's intrusion and violation of his privacy. Keith's phone had stopped recording at Lance's scream when he accidentally pressed the stop button while his hands were shaking.  " **I can't believe you! You _fcking_  a-hole! STOP LAUGHING DAMMIT**" Lance's demands went unnoticed as Keith laughed away the last of his tears. "Aha...ha...ha....alright. I'm sorry." He was clearly not sorry.

" _ **Ditch**_ **_I swear_** , why are you even my boyfriend" Lance sighed with a scowl while still covering his body. It's not like Keith hasn't seen him naked before but it was private bath time for him so it's a bit...you know. Private sessions are sacred my dude. He turned his head away with a 'hmph' and tried to grab something to throw at Keith. He touched something rubbery and snatched it. It was a rubber duck by the way. "BE GONE YE BEAST" He screamed while throwing his rubbery grenade. It hit Keith's face with much more force than he intended but honestly, Keith deserved it right now. Keith was stock still for about 10 seconds and Lance didn't know whether he was gonna die or be spared mercy. He hoped the latter. 10 seconds tick by...still no movement.

Then. Keith adjusted his jaw, blinked, took a deep breath, released it and looked at him with a scary calmness. He took a step forward and Lance inwardly flinched. His eyes were penetrating, soul searching and terrifying as he said, "You're lucky you're naked right now or not I would've beheaded you.", before walking out the door. Lance gulped and blinked at the sudden silence that followed. He slowly let go of the curtains and went back to washing his body with gentle scrubs and all that. He suddenly didn't feel like lingering in the shower for too long and decided to dry his body fast and put on his clothes he arranged neatly next to the sink. He fluffed his hair a bit with a mini towel and let it drape behind his neck. He smelled heavenly and he loved that. He decided that maybe he could freshen a bit more before he went to apologize to this boyfriend for throwing the rubber duck at him. After about 10 mins. he was done. Well, done in a sense he's ready enough for his boyfriend, not the world. As he stepped out of the tub, he completely forgot about the duck that was still on the wet floor of the bathroom.

"AUGH", he exclaimed as he fell to the floor, another undignified screech leaving his lips. He got up fast and sniffed while adjusting himself back to standing up while wiping his nose with his thumb in a dramatic flourish. "Ahem I didn't fall again!" He cupped his hand and yelled. Quiet snickers could be heard from the hallway. Nailed it. He grabbed his towel and let it hang on his left arm before hanging it on a towel rack in his room. Then, he organized his books a bit, sharpened his pencils with his favorite sharpener and hummed a little tune to it while arranging his stationery items. After that was cleaned up, his study table didn't look so crowded anymore. He needed the space after all. ...Aren't you forgetting something, McClain? (Umm..) You forgot to apologize to Keith. "Oh shoot. You're right! Thanks." He said in his mind. High-fiving his conscience. He tiptoed his way to Keith's bedroom. "I should be really quiet and surprise him back then apologize. SUReEEEEE I'm sure that'll go great. (Shush conscience) Pfft. Lance's socked feet barely made any sound, but for some reason Keith was able to sense that he was there.

"I can hear you, you know." Lance stopped in his tracks. Was it his breathing that gave him away? Did the floorboard creak? "...You do know that I've lived with you for 2 years now right?" Lance gave up on trying. He threw his hands in the air and faked a dramatic sigh. "How _does_ he do it folks? How **_does_** he do it?" He exclaimed into the air. Keith sighed and shook his head at Lance's antics. Lance smiled anyway and wrapped his long arms around Keith when he reached his desk. "I'm sorry for throwing the duck at you.." Lance whispered with a pout as he placed a delicate kiss on his head apologetically. Keith had a soft spot for gentle apologies like these. But that didn't mean Keith was gonna make it easy for Lance. "It did hurt...and I just wanted to check up on you too.." He lied. Keith did the mistake of looking into those ocean blue eyes. "Baby, you know that's not necessary..." He looked earnest and so gentle right now, Keith had to turn away for a second. "I-I...was just making sure." He got flustered for a minute and the plan was a total bust. "Should I make it up to you?" Lance grinned flirtatiously. Now, **that.** Keith can manage.

"Then come here.' Keith turned his body a bit to readjust his position and place his arms around Lance. "Well, when you say it like that...." His words trailed off as his smirk was melded into soft lips and his back was being handled with such care, his legs were going weak. Lance rounded the chair and sat in Keith's lap. It wasn't surprising, they switched sometimes and Keith was _more_ than okay to do that often. He cupped Lance's cheek softly and let his hands wander off to his warm, warm back underneath his shirt. The thing about Lance is that he always smelled amazing and he really didn't disappoint when it came to having the softest skin known to man or at least Keith. He smelled of cinnamon,  ocean breeze and probably sunshine and just so _Lance_ , that it makes Keith kinda dizzy whenever he inhaled his scent. He was so...what's the word... _intoxicating_. It makes Keith go crazy whenever he touches Lance.

He's just so pliant, inviting and eager to get Keith to touch him and when his eyes go lidded and his lips are swollen from kissing, how could Keith say no? He's definitely a pretty boy. That, Keith cannot lie about. "Keith..babe..mm...ha.." He's so lost in his thoughts, he forgot to let the poor boy take a breather. "Mm..what? What? Oh! S-Sorry." Keith was a bit embarrassed but he didn't regret his actions. Lance was also always beautiful like this: Breathy, his face a darker shade, and his eyes lidded, those lips swollen and well-kissed, so tempting. "Damn. You look like you wanna eat me." Lance huffed with a knowing smile. "Maybe I do want to eat you." Keith whispered flirtatiously. "Then bon apetit~"

 **WHOA WHOA WHOA IT'S NOT THAT KINDA FANFIC lemme just fix this real quick. *drilling sounds and screwdrivers and whatnot* ok there. Here.** (Umm...) Keith decided to plant butterfly kisses on Lance's face and he couldn't help but giggle in delight. "Wait! Babe- Aha! This wasn't what I meant but AH! HAHA-" He was drowned in his own laughter and Keith's insistent kisses. "Ok! Ok! OhmyGod Stop-" Keith kissed his lips, his chin, his eyes, his hair, his neck, he was merciless. This was quite the domestic scene if I do say so myself.

"Ahahah...hack...mm...haaha..." Keith was pleased with his work. Lance practically melted against Keith and sighed happily. "What'd I do to deserve a boyfriend like you?" Keith smiled toothily. "Just by being yourself and trusting me." They smiled fondly at each other for a few minutes before Lance was dragging Keith into his own bed with Keith laying atop Lance. "Well you're amazing enough to have accepted me. Aren't I annoying af? You should've left by now." Lance mused with a pained smile. "Hey...Are we an item?" Keith started, knowing that this was gonna cheer Lance up and away from that kinda thinking he usually does. "What? Of course we are!" Keith shook his head while placing a hand on his heart. "Boy,quit playing! We're just friends, what are you saying?" Keith sung softly. Lance didn't quite get it yet. Instead, he just looked confused.

This was why it was truly a hilarious moment when he realized what Keith was doing. "Said there's another...look into my eyes..." He stared into those pools that he knew had captured him in the first place. "My first love broke my heart for the first time and I was like-" Keith didn't even get to finish before Lance was already continuing, screaming, "BABY BABY BABY OOOHHHHH LIKE BABY BABEH BABEH OOOOHHHHH-" Keith laughed his head off yet again. "I KNEW YOU LIKED THAT SONG" Lance smiled triumphantly at him and Keith swore his heart skipped a beat again. Instead, Keith could only smile and kiss his beloved boyfriend again. "Sure...whatever floats your boat baby..." And soft kisses ensued and they cuddled. Completely forgetting about breakfast and their assignments. 

 Bonus:

Emo™: [uploaded a video]

NotAGremlin™: the fck is that 

Emo™: open it and see

 

Pidge squinted at it as if it'll eventually open up itself and reveal the contents but it didn't budge. She sighed as she opened the video and was immediately delighted by what she heard. She smiled to herself, fond of her friend and also proud of Keith for showing her this amazing piece of blackmail. But she couldn't contain her laughter any longer as Lance shouted the chorus over and over, Keith's chuckles quiet and the sound of water splashing and the shower curtains getting rattled because of what may be Lance dancing as well to the sound of the loud music over the speakers of his phone perhaps. She was nearly howling at this point. It got even louder when Keith burst into the bathroom and a clearly surprised Lance was in view. 

 

Keith checked the groupchat as it pinged. He smiled at the username.

NotAGremlin™: This. Is. GOLD. 

Emo™: I know. 

NotAGremlin™: HOW DID YOU GET THIS. You must've been up really early. 

Emo™: he sung so loud I could hear him in my sleep

NotAGremlin™: figures 

#1 Beach Hunk: hey what's up? I just checked the video. And lmao Lance totes deserved that for eating burritos without me that week 

Royalty™: I am quite pleased w this blackmail material. Thank you for providing, Keith. 

Emo™: it's my pleasure. 

DadOfSpace: Shame on you Keith

Emo™: shame me all u want I did what I had to do 

Coran The Gorgeous Man: And he did a fine job at that. Keep up the good work, Keith. 

Emo™: thanks Coran 

 

Lance saw all those massages the next morning and hit Keith with his slipper. 

 

The End :)


	5. I Love Your Face

Lance hummed to the radio as he chopped up the vegetables, swaying a bit and smiling to himself as he thought about their anniversary. It's their 3rd Year Anniversary today and he was going to make it really special. When he put the vegetables into the pot he had put aside to boil, he heard quiet footsteps behind him. "Mornin' handsome.", greeted Lance softly when Keith wound his arms around Lance, planting a small kiss on his neck. "What's cookin', good-lookin'?", asked Keith, his voice still laced with sleep. "Well...I'm kinda just putting anything that works so...", he trailed off, chuckling a bit when he felt Keith's body lean a bit on him. "How about...you take a shower first and I'll call you when it's done?", Lance offered, turning around to face Keith and wrap his arms around his neck, still smiling. "Hm...What if I don't want to?",Keith asked (the stubborn boy he is), with a smirk. "Well...bad boys who don't shower won't get any breakfast then.", teased Lance while sneakily trailing his fingers up to Keith's chest, a seductive smile gracing his lips. 

Keith tapped his chin, pretending to think. "Oh, alright then. But what else would I get then?",he countered, making Lance obviously pause and turn red. Keith smirked triumphantly. "...w-whatever. Just go take a shower already.", Lance stuttered, pushing Keith towards the bathroom. Keith couldn't help but laugh as a flustered Lance tried to run away as fast as he could back to the kitchen. After that fiasco, they ate breakfast and discussed various things ranging from classes, the news, their friends and etc. "Hey, you know what day today is right?", Lance asked mid-chew. "Don't talk with your mouth full and yes. I do. It's Saturday.", Keith scolded then answered with a blank expression. Lance stared at Keith in disbelief. "What?", Keith asked while raising an eyebrow. "...are you sure it's just a Saturday?", Lance insisted, his panic evident in his voice. "...pretty sure. Do we have plans today?" Lance's jaw dropped. "Did you put a reminder in your calendar in your phone?", Lance continued. "Lemme check.", Keith muttered, swiping his screen and checking the calendar. He cursed internally. "It's....It's our anniversary.", he stated as if in awe. "And you forgot.", Lance said with a look of hurt. Keith apologized immediately, "Sorry. I didn't mean to." 

Lance sighed. "It's ok. It happens.", he mutters, clearly still bruised. "Hey...",Keith whispered, his hand gently holding Lance's hand. His pout was still there. "I love you. Even if I forgot our anniversary.", Keith tried with a sincere smile. Lance smiled a bit at that. "It's not fair! You know I'm weak when you smile at me like that.", Lance whines, a relieved Keith just laughing at the childish outburst. "Well, I guess I'm just too charming.", Keith joked except Lance didn't laugh. He went quiet and then said,"...yeah. You are." with an intense stare. Keith blushed and tried to hide it with his long bangs. "That wasn't fair either. Using your sincerity like that.", Keith muttered. Ah, these boys are precious. They stayed like that for another beat or two before Lance promptly got up from the table, gently letting go of Keith's hand and went to clean up their plates. Keith watched him silently. It was a bit awkward but they got back into the groove when they decided to cuddle for a bit after that.

"Where do you wanna go today?",Keith whispered, nuzzling his face into Lance's neck, sighing at the warmth he provided. "Mm...I don't have a particular place I wanna go to. Surprise me.", Lance pondered before suggesting that Keith surprised him instead. "Surprise you?", Keith wondered what could surprise Lance? "Yeah. I know for a fact you have some hidden places up your sleeve. Don't lie to me.", Lance smirked. "Ok. Let's go later. Right now, I just wanna cuddle.", he mumbled, drowsy from all the warmth. Lance kissed Keith's forehead. "Will do." They fell into an easy slumber as they waited for the afternoon to come. They woke up soon after, preparing themselves for their anniversary date. Lance sported a comfortable long-sleeved t-shirt with the words "I'm Passing Bi", some denim jeans and his signature green jacket with the orange patches. Keith wore a nice red shirt with a rainbow flag on it, black jeans, his signature biker gloves and his red plaid jacket. They also wore matching necklaces that were silver and in the shape of half a heart.

"Looking good, Keith.", Lance whistled, admiring his outfit. "Not so bad yourself", Keith replied, eyeing his outfit as well. Once they stopped ogling each other, they went out of the apartment, locked the door and rode on Keith's beautiful Harley Davidson. The motorbike was Shiro's gift to Keith since Keith wouldn't stop babbling about how much he wanted it on his 18th birthday. Keith smiled at the thought as they quickly sped up to get to their destination. "Where are we going?!",Lance yelled over the wind. "Somewhere!", Keith replied. "But where?!",Lance hung on to Keith for dear life. "You'll see!", Keith replied, passing another red light. Breaking the law for an anniversary date? Probs dangerous and should never be done but hey, we're in a hurry- As Lance tried to calm down from the adrenaline that the ride had caused, Keith put the helmets into the bike again and checked their surroundings. "Should be the place. If I remember correctly.",mused Keith to himself. He turned around to check up on Lance. "You alright?", he asked with a guilty smile while patting Lance's back. "...ha...ha...I'm...somewhat alive so yeah I guess I'm alright.", joked Lance, still trying to breathe properly. 

With Lance's breathing restored, they trudged through the footpath. "What is this place?", Lance said aloud, eyeing the various tall trees giving them shade, the little animals that scurried away to hide and the beautiful flowers growing from the ground trailing upwards on a tree, fighting for sunlight. "I used to come here with Pidge when we were small.", Keith said, a faraway look in his eyes as he remembered his childhood with Pidge. "Oh." They continued until they reached a somewhat strange landmark made of a tree stump with a wooden sign nailed to it, the carvings on it foreign to Lance but familiar to Keith. "This way.", Keith pointed to the right. The journey was quite long but then Lance hears a...stream? His eyebrows are raised and he is slightly concerned on whether he was just hallucinating or- Ok not hallucinating. The stream was beautiful when it came into view. The water was clear, little fish could be seen swimming excitedly, there were two flat rocks near it and mesmerizing flowers growing near it, the scent sweet and inviting as the two sat on said rocks in silence. 

After a few minutes of Keith fidgeting and being anxious to hear Lance's response, Lance speaks up. "This place is....It's beautiful Keith.", he whispers, not wanting to interrupt the calmness of the atmosphere. "I know. But I think you're more beautiful, Lance.", Keith said with a sappy smile. "Stop. You're just saying that to feed my ego.", Lance pushed Keith's arm playfully. "Yeah? And if it's true?", Keith smirked as Lance blushed when arms came to wrap around his waist. "W-well...", Lance couldn't even finish his sentence before he was shut by Keith's lips. Whatever he was going to say died on his tongue and he focused on kissing Keith instead. It was tender, almost heart-wrenchingly so. It's not like they hadn't kissed like this before, it wasn't always passionate...sometimes they'd take it slow and remember how it was like to kiss each other for the first time. It was all nerves and feelings and a bunch of other stuff mixed in that it felt so much more than just a kiss. It was their love for each other. 

It burned them inside out, made their hearts soar and ache, their minds swimming with ecstasy and frankly...so much more in love with each other. Lance gasped for air when Keith stopped. Their breaths mingling together as they touched foreheads. "Ha...ha...since when were you such a romantic? That's my job.", Lance asked with an incredulous smile, his comment going unnoticed. "Ever since I fell in love with your face I guess.", Keith said with a teasing smile though his reply was very much sincere. "I guess the same goes to you, hothead.", andddd back to their lovely banter they went. The sun was beginning to set went they almost ran out of things to say. "Hey Keith?" Keith turned to his side immediately. "Yes?" Lance only smiled and turned his attention back to the stream. "Nothing." Keith was confused but quickly shook his head and chuckled, squeezing Lance's hand a bit tighter. 

They went back when night time had arrived. Their bodies were heavy from exhaustion of going through the woods to get back to Keith's bike again. "The way back was much longer than I remembered.", complained Lance into the couch. "Quit your whining. At least we're home safe and sound.", Keith huffed, taking off his jacket and laying it on the couch, taking off the rest of his clothes in their bedroom. "Ugh now I just realized how hungry I am.", whined Lance. "I'll order pizza.", Keith stated. "Hey!! At least order something fancy.", pouted Lance. "Fine. Now quit complaining." Lance stayed quiet after that. "Uh..hi can I get a...", his words trailed off as he went into their bedroom again, Lance drifting in and out of consciousness. 

When Lance woke up after being shaken by Keith at some ungodly hour, he remembered that they were having pizza. Keith gently dragged Lance to the dining table and sat him down, giving him a sweet kiss before sitting himself down. "Well...bon apetit.", he gestured to the pizza lamely and grabbed a slice. Only then did Lance realize there was something glowing and warm in the middle of the table. It was a...candle? With some...rose petals? Circling it in the shape of a heart. Lance blinked. Nope, not a trick of the mind. "Wow ok this is something.", what an eloquent response Lance. "It was the least I could do...for a last minute anniversary dinner.", Keith smiled sheepishly. Lance smiled warmly. "I love it. It's so simple and just so...You.",he chuckled slightly. Keith turned red at that and proceeded to try and hide it behind his bangs. "This is nothing. I bet Hunk could do better.", Keith mused. "Hey, you're my boyfriend. I love anything that you do for me.",Lance consoled with a reassuring smile. "Thanks." They continued to chew on the pizza for a bit. "Where'd you get the petals anyway?", Lance asked, lightly pinching a petal in between his fingers. "Oh..um...I Uh...actually got the roses for you last night...But...I....f-forgot to give them to you earlier.", his cheeks got even more red when he finished his sentence. 

Silence. And then- Lance was laughing. "You forgot??? OhmyGod Keith!! That's so cute hahahaha-", the other words were drowned in his giggles. "S-shut up. I was distracted. Now eat your food.", Keith huffed as he continued to eat. Lance tried as best as he could to stifle his giggles so that Keith could have at least _some_ of his pride intact. After that, they went to bed. "Any surprises here?", Lance asked flirtatiously while wiggling his eyebrows. "Yeah", Keith stated with a flirty smile of his own, quickly invading Lance's personal space. Lance held his breath in anticipation, his eyes mesmerized by Keith's alluring purple eyes. Keith got closer...and closer, their lips almost touching until they finally met in a quick kiss before Keith turned away, ignoring Lance's protests. "What?!", Lance whisper-yelled. Keith could only laugh softly as his back got lightly punched by Lance. Keith's laughter quieted down after a few minutes, making it seem like he fell asleep but he wasn't.

"...Thank you...for today. It was awesome.. and also, I lovingly hate you.", Lance huffed into Keith's hair. "Anything for you, babe and...I love you too..", mumbled Keith into the pillow. Lance wrapped his arms around Keith's waist and pulled him closer, nuzzling into his neck. His right hand searched for Keith's hand and when he did, he grasped it. Finally, the both of them fell asleep, peacefully dreaming about each other with little smiles etched onto their sleeping faces. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately, this is the end. Idk how to continue this work so I'm gonna work on a new one instead. Hey, don't be sad. I'll be working on it real soon so look forward to it :) Idk how many more people are gonna see this and read it but I do wanna thank the people that did anyway. Thank you so much for the support. I hope you liked the last chap for this series. Have a nice day <3

**Author's Note:**

> Also if anyone wants to do art for this fanfic, I'd be super happy and glad that it's worthy of your time to do so :) but don't stress yourself on it! It's up to you if you want to <3 
> 
> Credits:  
> Writing © Dear_INKie  
> Voltron: Legendary Defenders © DreamWorks Animation


End file.
